The 'Babe' File
by Phoenix2000
Summary: Bonnie accidentally hits a wrong key and comes across one of Karr's personal files.


Knight Rider and it's characters belong to Universal Studios. Phoenix is mine.

Bonnie was typing on the semi's main terminal giving Karr info on the next case, when an unusually marked folder popped up. Apparently she had hit a wrong key, giving her access to his private files. She raised her eyebrows at the name of it.

She wanted to ask him about it, but Kitt was sitting right beside him. She walked over to the two tone AI and casually got in. Hoping that Kitt wouldn't hear, she questioned him about it.

"Karr, I just came across something in your files purely by accident. Now don't get me wrong, I wasn't being nosy or trying to intrude, but..."

"Bonnie, just ask."

She looked pained, not sure of how to ask him.

"_What_ is the 'babe' file?" She looked a little embarrassed.

There was amusement in his voice. "Well...let me just show you."

He switched on his monitor and there in full color were pictures of half naked and totally nude as well, women posed in various positions on exotic cars and motorcycles. Some looked as if they were having some sort of wild sexual experience on them.

Poor Bonnie's eyes popped open and her jaw dropped.

"Karr!" She no sooner said his name when she clamped a hand over her mouth.

Kitt heard her exclamation and scanned in Karr's direction. He discovered the reason for her outburst and remained silent about it, shaking his virtual head.

"Does Nix know about this?"

"Does Nix know about what?" Bonnie whipped her head around to see the blonde in question looking in the window. She and Michael had just come out of the kitchen area just moments before. Karr switched off the monitor.

"Yes, she knows. She has a file of her own, full of men." Karr was totally amused at the whole thing.

"Uh, what are we talking about here?" Phoenix was completely lost.

Seeing Bonnie's surprised face at getting 'caught', Karr explained.

"Bonnie was sending me the information on our present case and stumbled across one of my private files...the 'babe' file."

"I can't believe you let him keep that sort of thing." Bonnie interjected after regaining her composure.

Phoenix tried to hide her humor.

"It's ok Bon, he has his playboy stuff and I have my playgirl stuff. I don't mind."

Michael was busy sifting through photos concerning his own assignment while the three conversed. He couldn't help but over hear the whole thing.

"Uh, Bonnie? Is Kitt ready?" He waited until the technician was out of Karr and making her way back over to the computer to ask.

"Yeah, he's ready to go."

Michael had a bemused grin on his face when he got into Kitt. He just had to ask what all that was about, but he waited until they were down the ramp and making their way past the semi.

"Kitt..."

Kitt cut him off quickly, knowing what he was going to say.

"Michael, you don't want to know."

"Aww, come on pal. Tell me about the mysterious 'babe' file."

"And what makes you think _I_ know anything about it?"

"Kitt."

He sighed.

"Very well then."

He put up several of the pictures on his monitor, watching Michael's expression as he did so. The expression he saw was just as he had expected.

"Whoa, check...them...out! Karr has some excellent taste here."

"Michael, please."

"You can't tell me you don't look at this stuff on occasion. I mean he _is_ your brother. I bet he shows you all kinds of things."

"Michael..."

"And Nix let's him look at this? Talk about trust. I mean, you and I both know what he was like before he met her."

"Karr is completely devoted to her. He isn't quite the same as he was back then...although he _does_ like to look at these type of pictures."

"And then he sends them on to you, right?" Michael was having fun with this.

"What are you getting at, Michael?"

He put Kitt on auto drive and leaned against the door with his arms folded.

"I know you've got more buddy, let's see." He teased him more.

"Michael, I would never..."

"Come on Kitt. Let's dig into the 'babe' file." He had a big grin plastered on his face at Kitt's predicament.

"Michael!"


End file.
